Hellfire
by switchbladesweetie
Summary: A girl can only keep a flame at a simmer for so long until it engulfs her completely. Jerome had been Bonnie's guilty pleasure for years but is she willing to fight her morals and stand by him in his time of desperate need? Reviews faster uploads xx
1. Striking the Match

Hi guys I plan on updating all my stories regularly so stay tuned! I've come to fancy Jerome quite a bit and so here is my take on his adolescence. Sorry for any mistakes grammar wise. Please review, thanks for reading!

* * *

The first memories I have of The Valeska's was the time my mother had found me playing with an Emerald and gold bedazzled bra, unmistakably belonging to the circus whore - Lila Valeska. She had dragged me by the wrist all the way to their trailer knocking loudly. It took a few moments for the woman herself to answer, scantily clad in nothing but her beautiful silk robe. I held my mother's leg tightly as she began to hurl accusations and abuse at the snake dancer.

I watched from the shadow of my mother as a much smaller Valeska peeked his red head from behind his mother. I smiled at him and waved a little but before he could do anything but smile my mother back handed his and started to storm away with me in tow. I looked back at him watching him smile at his sobbing mother. I didn't really know why my mum was so angry at the time. Lila Valeska is the reason I don't see my father anymore.

Under my mother's strict tutelage I had been convinced that the Valeska's were terrible sinful people. My mother was scared I would be corrupted and become a harlot like the Valeska Matriarch, and so I was rarely out of her line of sight. By the age of 15 I fancied myself quite a well matured woman and had started to notice how handsome Jerome had become. His jawline had become stronger, his eyes filled with mischief every time I caught him watching me practice.

My mouth felt dry as I fastened the cuffs on her denim covered ankles. In a week Haly's circus would open with the Flying Grason's, a hard act to top in my opinion. It was only through my Mother's insistent pestering of the Ring Master that I was allowed to privilege of following such a prestigious act. For the first time I was given an actual time slot in the show. I'd been training under my mother, Madame Slivka, for years in the art of Knife throwing and sword swallowing. A decade of throwing knives at sacks of potatoes and pillows and I was finally ready for a real living, breathing target. My younger sister, Marie, was buzzing with nervous energy, she'd volunteered when mum had asked over dinner if anyone would like the help me. Not that anyone but me had tried to convince her otherwise.

My hands shook slightly as I snatched up a handful of throwing knives, taking several passes back I turned and squared my shoulders, taking a breath. I turned to my mother who sat on a crate, her slight nod was all the encouragement I needed. I picked up the first knife and hurled if towards my sister. Her eyes were screwed shut as soon as it left my hand but she sighed in relief when she wasn't hit. The blade had embedded itself into the wheel next to her leg. I looked up at my sister who smiled gleefully.

"Don't be so proud of yourself Bonnie, that knife isn't anywhere close enough to her for what these people want to see. And I cannot have you screwing your eyes shut every time a knife is hurled towards you Marie, you wouldn't want to give anyone the impression that you weren't absolutely confident with your sister's ability would you?" Always such a hard woman to please. I loved my mother dearly but sometimes I just needed her to congratulate me.

"Yes Mother," my sister and I replied in unison.

I spent hours throwing knife after knife until my sister began to yawn and complain of aches. I stretched my head side to side and rolled my shoulders. Spying Jerome sitting in the upper seats I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Mother, Can I spin the wheel?" My mother straightened her shoulders and stood making her way into the ring, "Better hope you hold your dinner Marie." I grinned at my little sister as Mother gripped the wheel and sent my sister cartwheeling on the spot.

I began to throw knife again and again in succession as they met the backboard of the wheel until I heard an ungodly screech. Jerome stood up. My mother and I ran to the wheel quickly halting its rotation. We both checked her over frantically until she started to laugh. I growled and dropped all my knives reaching out and slapping her.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY MARIE!" I yelled at her and stormed out of the tent. I knew they wouldn't follow me and Marie knew I wasn't really mad I just needed a break from training. Weaving my way through the caravans and sat down on a crate. Moments later Jerome emerged and sauntered towards me.

"My my my wasn't that quite a shoow" He drawled his words as he wedged himself in the space between my legs reaching up to tousle my hair, "You're a terrible actor gorgeous."

I smacked his hand away, "You're such an idiot," I leant forward captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Jerome had been my first kiss the day I turned 14, he told me it was my birthday present because he didn't have any money.

I could feel him smiling against my kiss, "But I'm your idiot." I scrunched up my nose at his cheesy cliché. He gripped my hips and pulled my legs flush against his hips, "Now I am mistaken but was that risqué lil move you pulled in their for moi," he pointed at himself and opened his mouth in faux surprise, "Because I heard you loud and clear."

"You know me too well Jerome," I through my head back as he kissed the sweet spot on my neck, "Why don't we celebrate my new achievement," I groaned the last word as he bite softly into my neck.

His voice was husky with lust, "Gladly gorgeous."


	2. Eloping

Okay so I have this feeling that Jerome was constantly putting up this shy, introverted kind of front most of his life in the circus. Very softly spoken. It's hard to know for sure because we only have a few scenes with him before his true nature is unleashed but that was when he was faking his grief of his mothers 'death'. So maybe he was always a little wild or maybe he was contained. I think a healthy medium of reserved and cheeky. I'm not very good at Jerome, Hopefully I'll get into the hang of it. Thanks for reading!

I woke up the next morning in my own bed with the memory of his hands on my skin. I popped a precautionary pill and exited my small bedroom area. My sister was standing in the main area of the platform holding two empty wooden buckets. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers.

"It's punishment for slapping me last night, you gotta fetch the bath water," I picked up the buckets with a sigh.

My brother was sitting at the kitchen table crunching away at an apple gleefully, "Ya know Bonnie, You really only have yourself to blame."

I through my finger up at him and pulled a face, "Stick it Jasper."

I trudged through the muddy ground towards the mess hall tent which was a bustling with activity as everyone ate their breakfast. I passed by everyone and placed a saucepan on the stove top. It was a tedious job but someone had to do it.

"Hello Miss," Jerome appeared next to me and I looked up at him quizzically. He never talked to me in front of anyone.

I quickly surveyed the room in panic and whisper yelled at him, "What are you doing?"

"I was wondering if you needed help with those Kiddo, they look kinda heavy." He prompted me and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah thanks." I handed him a bucket and we left the tent. I'm sure I saw more than one person turn to watch us leave.

"Sooo I was wondering if you'd like to enjoy the local culture with me tonight?" He smirked triumphantly.

I spluttered almost spilling my bucket, "You want to get a prostitute together? I mean if you really wanted a threesome I'm sure we could find someone cleaner…" I pursed my lips in faux thought.

He stopped trailing after me for a moment and then strode to keep up, "Get your mind out of the gutter, I'm asking you one a…. a date I suppose" He shrugged and fluttered his eyes softly speaking in a mushy tone, "We're technically going steady aren't we?"

I turned to look at him slyly and my eyes widened as I saw my eldest brother storming towards us. He shouldered Jerome, making him lurch and spill the bucket. I placed mine down with an agitated sigh, "Stop this Elijah, there is no need to be such a brute."

"Mother warned you to leave this heathen alone," He gripped my elbow tightly, "I'll be sure to inform her you're hanging out with the likes of him and not to mention avoiding your punishment."

I groaned and pulled my arm from his grip, "He was helping me carry the buckets is that a crime? It isn't like we're eloping together." I couldn't help but grin slyly at Jerome who hunched his shoulders and smiled softly trying to appear innocent.

I swooped down to pick up the bucket, "9o'clock." He coughed and tightened his scarf fidgeting, "It was nice seeing you Elijah, Bonnie." He nodded to each of us and scurried off on his own way.

I shoved the empty bucket into Elijah's chest, "You have to go refill that." He scowled and headed on his way leaving me to gleefully stride towards our trailer.

Later that evening I stripped from my day clothes into something warmer quickly admiring the soft bruises appearing on my hips. He'd never left marks before. Buttoning up my pea coat I snatched up my bag and opened the bathroom window quietly and threw my bag out. I started to climb the back of the toilet seat but climbed back down gently.

Sneaking down the hall I leant into my Mother's bedroom. Picking up her bottle of perfume I spritzed my neck and wrists and put it back where it was.

I slunk through the shadows, avoiding a group of men guffawing loudly. I sat on the steps of Jerome's trailer while I drummed my fingers impatiently on my leg. When he finally emerged, He stepped right passed me and for a moment I thought he hadn't seen me until he stopped and looked over his shoulder expectantly. I cocked my head to the side and stood up to follow him with a skip in my step.

We didn't talk until we were well away from the showground. He plonked himself down under a bus shelter and pulled out a cigarette, replacing the packet in his pocket and taking a long drag. I stood In front of him and leant forward at the waist to inspect the graze on his jaw.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?" His tone was playful as he took another drag.

"She also told me not to hang around with the riff raff." I smirked down at him inhaling his second hand smoke, "I guess strict parents breed sneaky children." He smirked back.

Reaching for his pack of cigarettes he fished one out and held it between his thumb and fore finger, lifting it towards my lips. Always a gentleman he placed the cigarette gently between my lips bringing his free hand up to light the end. Red embers appeared as I brought my fingers up to inhale the smoky air.

I sat down on the bench fitting myself under his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I have a feeling this is going to be a wild night." I swallowed the fear in my throat and took another long drag.

Little did I know the hell I was destined to unleash.


	3. Eating Out

Canonically both of these characters are 18. Also describing what I describe is never easy there is a limited vocabulary and I cringe every time. Thanks for reading anyway.

* * *

When we got off the bus Jerome gripped my arm and led me through the crowds quickly, checking his bare wrist a few times. Finally he pulled me to myself and spread his arms out, "Tadaaa." I screwed up my face and looked at him skeptically.

"You brought me out tonight, against both of our family's wishes I may add, to show me a public bathroom. You never fail to impress Jerome." I couldn't help but hide the hurt and disappointment in my voice as I glared at the graffiti covered door to the unisex stall.

He tugged on my sleeve and I turned sharply, looking down to see him on one knee.

"What are you doing down there?" He shrugged offhandedly and pulled out a velvet ring box.

"Ms Slivka, Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" I faltered for a second and my mouth gaped open. He stood awkwardly and gently shut my mouth, "Wow don't get cold feet now." His eyebrows furrowed before he broke out into hysterical laughter, "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE."

He threw the ring box at me and I caught it, fumbling as I opened it. Inside a piece of paper read "Fooled ya"

"I thought it couldn't hurt to really immerse ourselves in the characters." He threw his a white bundle at me.

I held up the long sleeved white dress eyeing it questioningly, "So I'm a bride?"

He nodded enthusiastically and gestured to the bathroom, "Ladies first."

We pulled into the porte cochere of an unfamiliar hotel and exited the taxi. I stood at the bottom of the steps and Jerome scooped me up bridal style. I gripped the lapel of his suit jacket and wrapped my arm around his neck, "Thanks for the warning Honey." He snickered at my pet name and carried me into the foyer.

"Mr and Mrs Valeska?" The receptionist chimed happily, instantly recognizing us as the newlyweds Jerome at led her to believe we were.

"Yes Ma'am that would be us!" He responded in an equally enthusiastic tone. She quickly called over the bell boy to escort us to what she referred to as the honeymoon suite. Jerome tipped the bellboy and slid the do not deserve sign on the front door, locking it for good measure regardless.

I slipped off my white shoes and threw them to the side, quickly glancing back at Jerome tipping the bellboy. He hung the do not disturb sign on the door and locked it for good measure. I surveyed the novelty honeymoon suite and rubbed my temples looking at the heart shaped bed in disdain.

Jerome's hands encircled my waist and he rested his chin the crook of my neck, "I know, beautiful isn't it," I sniggered and turned in his arms placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

"So Casanova, what's on the menu tonight?"

Jerome placed his hands on my waist and pushed me backwards onto the bed causing me to squeal. I sat up on my elbows, he shrugged, "Oh I was thinking of something along the lines of you." He grabbed both of my ankles tightly and pulled me roughly towards the edge of the bed.

"You're kidding me right?" I couldn't help but feel a strange mixture of delight and discomfort.

He slid us hands up under my dress causing it to punch around my hips and I let out a soft groan. Hooking his fingers under the edge of my panties he pulled them down to my ankles before balling them up and throwing them away, "Do I sound look I'm kidding." And he laughed.

I shivered as the air touched me down there pressing my thighs together to shield myself from him.

"This is utterly mortifying Jero-" I bolted into the sitting position and pushed gently against his shoulders as he pried my legs wide open, "Woah buster."

He rolled his eyes and glared softly up at me, "This isn't anything I haven't seen before, it's not like you have teeth down here… or DO YOU?" He gripped my knees and spread my knees quickly, shoving his face into the apex between my legs. I let out a loud moan and pressed my legs against his head.

"oooh m-my," A flutter exploded in the pit of my stomach so I pressed my back back into the bed, fisting the sheets as he licked at my sex. His fingers dug into the back of my thigh and lifted it over his shoulder allowing him to delve deeper with his tongue. I fisted his hair in my hands holding his head in place, gently rocking my hips, panting his name only egging him on further. His mouth surrounded my clit; his tongue running over my most sensitive part. I started to become short of breath.

His free hand fished up under my chest, his fingers branching across my ribs before scooping beneath my bra and pawing at my cloth covered breast. His hands and fingers sent delectable jolts of pleasure through my sex. His fingers clawed into the soft flesh of my breast, squeezing harshly as his tongue lashed against my clit. His hand desperately reached behind me, unclasping my troublesome bra and freeing my breasts completely.

He moved his mouth to latch onto my thigh, sucking gently before biting down all together while his thumb filled his tongues vacant place, encircling my clit and grazing it gently until I pulled on his hair, "Jesus christ m-moore." His mouth stayed attached to my centre as his fingers kept moving before slipping into me. My mewling evolved into wonton moans as the tingling feeling between my legs spread into the pit of my stomach and legs. I arched my back, curling my toes tightly as my inner walls tightened and my eyes hung heavy as my hips twitched softly with each clenching feeling, "Oooh GOD"

As I laid their panting and moaning he took his mouth off me and pulled his fingers out. Pressing his cheek into my thigh. Pure pleasure ebbed through every inch of my body as I lowered my hips into the bed. Sitting up and leaning down to capture Jerome's lips in a hungry kiss.

I pulled away to stare at him still in my daze. He gazed back at my heavily breathing form a grin creeping onto his face, "You know saying Oh God doesn't mean a thing?" I thumped him.

I stood up on my quivering legs, pulling the dress up over my head and dropping it to the floor. He gazed up at me. I tugged on his tie pulling him up from his knees "I enjoyed the main course so much how about dessert?" He didn't reply before I pulled him flush against my bare chest, kissing him softly while loosening his tie.

"Oh gorgeous you sure do know how to make me smile."


	4. I Love You

Sorry I got really busy, I haven't had time to edit it properly it's kind of shitty but I'm super tired. I'm trying to make it not shitty but it's hard. Thanks for reading please review xx I'm going to be one of those annoying people who asks for reviews because I'm not sure how you guys feel and I don't ant to upload more if you don't like it! Hope you enjoy.

NSFW Scene.

I pulled him down onto the bed, gripping his hips with my legs and rolling him over so I was straddling his lap. I hummed happily as I unbuttoned his shirt and he giggled excitedly as I pulled it open and trailing my nails up his pale skin causing him to groan. I dipped forward to press a sweet kiss on each of his collar bones, "You know?" I pressed a kiss to his sternum, moving down his chest with each gentle kiss, "I love you." I kissed passed his stomach stopped at the edge of his pants, peering up at him under my lashes, "So much."

He growled through his teeth as I pressed my hand into his crotch, grazing over the material softly. He hissed "You're such a teeease." I grinned and started to rock my hips slightly rubbing against him. Humming happily at the rise I was getting from him, literally, "You know no one likes a tease." He added gruffly.

"You like me," I suggested as I started unbuckling his belt, "I could always leave if you really want me too?" I gestured to the door and started to shift on him but his finger nails dug into my back holding me steady.

"Did I tell you that you could leave?" His eyes were filled with a dark lust. I pressed my palms into his chest, digging my fingers deeply into his skin. Every time he growled the warm tingling between my legs grew stronger, "Answer me when I speak to you sweetness"

"No you didn't." I grinned cheekily as I pushed myself upwards slightly before easing him onto him. I closed my eyes and took a shaky breathe.

He squeezed my hip trying to get my attention, "Enjoying yourself there BonBon?" I looked down at him with a dopey grin and he winked up at me. I leant down and brought my lips to his, applying small pressure as I kissed him. I shifted up and down slightly as he applied more pressure to my lips.

His tongue traced my lips viciously before his teeth grazed the soft skin as he started to chew on my lip. I ran my fingers through his fiery locks, tugging at his roots. I could feel him smile as his lips lifted against mine. He wrapped his arms around her back, running his hands over my naked skin feeling every cut and bruise he'd caused me. His hands shook in delight at the thought of the marks he'd made. His marks, his girl.

I pulled away and arched my back, my head lulling backwards as he lifted me by the hips. If I had of been staring at him I would have noticed his look of hunger as he reached forward to groped my breast bestially. His other hand moved down across my bare stomach hesitating before he reached down to rub me gently this time sending goose bumps up my spine.

I blushed and tried to cover my face with my hair. In one fluent motion he thrust his hips upwards. "Hit me." He groaned and I momentarily halted my movements to peer down at him

"You're a bit of a pervert aren't you," I snickered as he encouraged me to keep riding him.

He frowned, "You're a bit of a hypocrite aren't you?"

I threw my head back and moaned gruffly in a teasing manner, "Spank me mummy, spank me harder." My teasing caused him to growl, the rumbled vibrated from deep in his chest and into the palms of my hands splayed across his ribs, "Mummy issues much."

He brought his fist up to punch me in the stomach, I lurched forward and gasped for air landing on his bare chest. He shoved me to the side and I puttered, "You're walking a very fine line gorgeous," I squealed in fright as he flipped me onto my stomach and pulling my hips up into the air, "You're veeeery close to falling off."

"Did I strike a neeerve?" I as cut short as he wrapped my hair around his fist and reefed my head back sharply. I screamed and tried to roll out of his grasp but he held me in place.

His breathe was hot against my cheek, "Shut your mouth." My laugh came out choked as he tugged on my hair. His hand fished between my thighs before drawing away quickly. He thrust into me abruptly and I squealed falling forward onto my forearms. His own grunts and moans mixed with my own as he thrust into me, "Are you sorry for misbehaving?"

I turned over my shoulder and grinned at him, "It's not polite to manhandle a lady." The fire in his eyes spread through me like wildfire, igniting my bones as he barked at me.

He gripped me so tightly after my smartarsed remark, I couldn't make my own free movements. His sudden moment of control excited him and me. He thrust into me bestially as I cried out, my face pressed into the mattress and he lent down to bit into my shoulder as my toes curled once more. He bit strongly into my shoulder as he cum suppressing his own groans.

We stayed like that for a moment, his teeth buried into my shoulder, the side of my face buried into the bed. He pulled away and fell into the soft mountain of pillows on the bed. He reached out and pulled me against him, kissing my forehead before resting his chin on the top of my head. I pressed my cheek into his sweaty chest both of us basking in the fading bliss. His legs tangled with my own as I pressed into him, his arm draped across my naked marred skin.

"I love you." I wasn't sure he'd heard me at all as I listened to his even breathing.

"I love you too."


	5. Sparks Fly

I had heaps of trouble sorry about the inconsistency. Thanks for the reviewers I appreciate it a heap, don't forget to review this chapter! I hope you like it.

He shook my shoulders gently stirring me from my peaceful sleep. I opened my drowsy eyes and glared up at him, "You're really not a morning person are you?" He snickered and I smashed him with my pillow.

I smiled dreamily, "Watch yourself Jerome." Rolling out of bed and onto my feet I swayed slightly as he made his way towards me.

"Did I tire you out?" His grin was cocky and I raised my middle finger at him which he swatted away. Helping me dress quickly, his cold hands lingering on the small of my back, before popping the fly screen off the window. He squeezed through and held the window opening as I shimmied out.

I yawned and patted him on the back, "You know you might even have to carry me," I pressed my palm to my forehead faux fainting, "I'm feeling rather light headed." I fluttered my eyes and flashed my pearly whites.

He quirked his eyebrow at me sceptically before laughing and scoping me up, placing me over his shoulder. I sighed happily as he carried me down the fire escape. He hummed a tune I didn't recognise as he carried me through the back alley of the hotel onto the sleeping streets of Gotham.

He sat me down in the bus shelter and pulled me to his chest, placing his head into the crook of my neck. I sighed in content, "We're in so much trouble."

He hmm'd in thought causing our conversation to shrivel up and die. I sighed again rolling my eyes. Such a boy. The bus ride was silent as I fiddled with his scarf as he played with my hair. He always played with my hair when he was troubled. When he was avoiding a serious conversation. He hated being serious.

He piggy backed me all the way back to the show grounds occasionally he whinnied and I laughed kissing his cheek and feeling him grin. He loved to make me laugh and I loved to make him smile.

I jumped off his back as we stopped at the back of my trailer. He chewed his lip and leant against the wall nonchalantly. I squinted at him, "What?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at me and gestured to himself, turning left and right, "Me?"

Folding my arms I Mmhm'd "Yes you idiot."

"ooooh nothing…" He picked the dirt from under his nails, "Saaay I was wondering." He paused for affect, "Would you marry me."

I huffed here we go again, "Not this again Jerome, Go to bed you're tired." I stepped up onto the crate outside my window but he grabbed my arm.

"I'm serious Bonnie. I'll do anything to stay with you, I'm sweet on you." He rubbed my palm gingerly.

I gawped at him, "That doesn't mean we should get married Jerome." He grimaced and I groaned pinching my nose, "I'm not saying I don't love you Jerome, or that I don't want to marry you I just don't think you're thinking straight."

He fanned his hands in front of my face, quickly moving one behind my ear and pulling it back with a ring in his hand, "Please Bonnie." I gasped, my knees suddenly went weak. I just couldn't believe it my fingers reached out as I touched the ring in awe. It was beautiful, "Now I know you're a girl of simple taste," he winked flashing his signature smile, "But you deserve a ring as beautiful as yourself." He slipped the ring onto my finger, kissing my knuckle softly.

"I think we need to talk about this more after we've both had some rest." I grabbed his face in my palms, "This conversation isn't over you hear me?" I kissed his cheek and half climbed into my room, straddling the sill as I leant out to whisper at him, "I'm keeping the ring though."

He clicked his tongue against his cheek, "Sleep tight Bonbon." Shoving his hands in his pockets and all but skipped around the corner. I sighed and pulled myself into the window sliding down the wall and squealing in delight. I knew deep in my heart that his frivolous and spontaneous decisions were wrought with fail. He didn't really think stuff through which didn't really bother me, well it wouldn't if he didn't get in trouble so much.

I thought my mother had been heavy handed, his mother invented the word. I couldn't count how many times I'd tended to his welts and cuts. Sometimes they got along fine, when things were good they were great but when they were bad he could barely stand. It surprised me that he seemed to cope so well despite how badly she treated him. How could anyone love their mother after they did that to them? How could a mother treat her child so badly?

I stripped out of my clothes, shoving them under my small cot bed hidden from the prying eyes of my siblings. I studied the multitude of hickeys that littered my skin and frowned in disdain at the purple marks on the inside of my thighs. I didn't feel clean or pure and it made me antsy. I snuck into the washroom wrapped in a towel, placing the ring Jerome gave me on the sink, and began to scrub at the skin of my neck wiping away the small ring of dried blood surrounding the tender bite.

I stopped when my knuckles ached from scrubbing so hard and let go of the cloth. Quickly redressing in my pyjamas I snatched up the ring and shuffled across the hall into my room falling back on my cot. I ran the ring through my fingers and inspected it critically. LV. I furrowed my brow. Why would the ring be engraved with LV? I chewed on my lip in confusion. Lila Valeska. He'd stolen his mother's ring for me. I couldn't accept it, I had to give it back.

I didn't bother sneaking out my window, Elijah was asleep on the couch and was unlikely to stir as I exited the trailer calmly. I strode through camp with a purpose clutching the ring so tightly it cut into my hand painfully. I knocked on the door and rocked on my heels anxiously. In retrospect storming to his house in the middle of the night in my pyjamas no less was probably not the right way to approach this.

I turned to leave quickly but suddenly someone grabbed the collar of my flannel shirt and reefed me backwards causing me to stumble and slam into something hard with a loud grunt. Jerome spun me in his arms placing his hand over my mouth as I stared up at his blood stained face with wide frightened eyes.

"Now, my sweet sweet bon bon, couldn't stay away could you huh?" He smiled baring his teeth. I was frozen in fear as he moved his hand to rest on my cheek, smearing blood across my skin "Now promise me you won't scream." I gently turned my shoulder. Laying on the floor in a mangled pile was the corpse of Lila Valeska and then I fainted.


	6. Pop Goes the Weasel

Author's Note: I forgot to upload this, I forgot to edit this, I forgot a lot of things. Thank you for the reviews 3 xx

* * *

Jerome's POV:

The skip in my step was hard to hide as I walked towards the trailer door hand outstretched. Bonnie Cornett was officially my girl. Or does it only become official if we tell people? I shrugged off that thought as I swung open the door to the sight of Jack Gallagher fishing his hand down the front of my Mother's dressing gown, his mouth crudely attached to the swell of her breast. I grit my teeth and tried to make my way through the kitchen unnoticed but froze at the sound of his husky voice whispering a fond goodbye to my mother. She erupted into a shrill fit of giggles as he nibbled her ear lobe before turning towards the door. He nodded at me and exited the trailer. My own mother repulsed me.

I tried to continue to my room but she halted me with her wine laced voice, "Jerome I thought I asked you to do the dishes before you went out tonight?" Her tone was laced with venom as I turned on the spot to take in her disheveled form. Her gold bedazzled gown had slipped from her arm exposing the feminine curve of her hickey covered shoulder, a trail of blurred face paint disappeared between the valley of her chest, and her cheap blue eye makeup was smudged in a way that screamed 'I'm a fucking whore'. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

"Who do you think you're laughing at?" She clipped me across the back of the head with her hand, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's disrespectful to laugh at your mother?" A sneer was plastered across her face as she swayed past me, "Do the dishes." She didn't get very far as I snatched her wrist causing her to yelp.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you abuse breeds abuse," my lip twitched in a snarl at the wafting smell of face paint and cheap Shiraz. I tightened my grip on her wrist painfully. How dare she.

She seethed through her teeth and clawed at my wrist, "Let go of my at once," her words lost impact as their slurred off her tongue and dripped to the floor, "You insolent brat." My last shred of patience had evaporated.

"SHUT UP," I pushed against her shoulders with all my strength sending her to the ground with bone shattering force. Storming towards the other end of the trailer I riffled through the cupboard listening for her approaching stomps.

She gripped my arm digging nails into my skin as she shoved all her weight onto that arm effectively turning me to face her, "If you ever touch me aga…" She held a familiar wooden bat in her hands gripping the end with white knuckles while she looked down at the hatchet in mine with a look I had only dreamed of. A scream of terror escaped her lips as I swung the hatchet embedding it in her mid-thigh. She screamed bloody murder as I reefed the axe out and she fell backwards. Blood gushed from her artery.

Crawling on her forearms and unaffected leg attempt to escape, her cries of agony fueled my blind fury "Jerome ple-please don't do this," She was sobbing and her face was screwed up in a twisted grimace, her mascara dripping into her crow's feet as I loomed above her.

"You're so fucking pitiful," I stomped on her ankle with a sickening snap effectively pinning her to the ground as she shrieked like a banshee. I cocked my head to the side, "Can't you ever stop whining?" Her breathing was laboured and her face had paled while she continued grinding her teeth. It was fascinating to think how quickly blood loss could take her life. I wanted to see the life fade from her eyes, "You're a disgrace."

"And you're a bastard." I lifted the axe high above me and swung it into the center of her abdomen. Crushing her sternum and creating another spray of blood. She gurgled as she choked on her own blood, "see you in hell." She gagged as the thick liquid seeped from her mouth. I dislodged the axe and struck again, pulverised her organs for good measure. Didn't want the bitch raising from the grave. I dropped the hatchet and ran my blood covered hands through my disheveled hair. They shook as I pulled out a cigarette and lighter, taking a deep drag before exhaling. What a rush.

Someone rapped their knuckles against the door. How curious to have a visitor at such a strange hour. I peered down at my mother's mangled corpse in disdain. Probably one of her many concubines. I snubbed my cigarette and stepped over her body. Opening the door to the sight of my dearly beloved's flannel clad back. What a delightful surprise, I mused to myself, just in time for clean-up.

I reached forward and gripped her shirt collar pulling her flush against my chest so no one could see her. She grunted at the force and I spun her around and clasped my grimy hand across her mouth. Her doe eyed expression sent a flutter through my abdomen. So precious.

"Now, my sweet sweet Bon Bon, couldn't stay away could you huh?" I grinned at her and ran my hand tenderly across my cheek, more mesmerised with the trail of blood it left against her smooth skin. I snapped my attention back to her terrified facial expression, "Now promise me you won't scream." I watched in amusement as she peered behind me before her eyes fluttered and before I knew it she was dead weight in my arms.

I grunted and lifted her up, carrying her over to the couch and laying her down, "Such a weak stomach for such a strong girl." I rested my head on her chest and listened to the steady thrumming of her heart. It couldn't hurt to rest my eyes for a moment. The rhythmic beat lulled me into a soft slumber.


	7. A Different Kind of Love

When I came too I sat up slowly, pressing the palms of my hands into my eyes. I looked down at my hand and noticed the ring was on my finger. I startled and look towards the floor of the caravan but Lila's body had been moved.

But her blood pooled in crimson already swarming with flies. I felt bile rise in my throat as I leant over the arm of the couch and emptied my stomach onto the linoleum floor. I wiped my mouth on the back of my sleeve and stood up looking down the hallway.

"Jerome where are you?" I waited patiently then surveyed the gruesome scene again. That stupid boy was going to get himself locked up. I walked around the puddle of blood and followed the trail of blood into the kitchenette. Under the kitchen sink was a bucket and a bottle of bleach.

I leant against the bench as the bucket filled with water. My breathing was shaky as I ran my hands through my hair. This boy had me wrapped around his little finger. I rolled up my pant legs and sleeves, there was no point making more work for myself.

I scrubbed the floor trying to remove any sign of guilt until my hands ached. Then I heard the screen door creak open. I looked up to see Jerome with Cicero, the blind fortune teller.

All the anxiety that I'd been building burst form my chest, "I didn't know where you went I wanted to help an-"

Cicero fisted the back of my shirt and dragged me up down onto my knees pressing his cane into my back, "What is she still doing here, I thought I told you to get rid of her?" I looked up with baited breath as my boyfriend cracked a cheeky smile.

That little bastard, "Jerome darling,"

"Shut up," His cane whacked me in the back and I fell forward onto my hands. "She'll turn you in the second you let her go." I screwed up my face at the nerve of the man who dare accuse me, "Women cannot be trusted."

"You know me Jerome, I'd never turn on you," I dropped my head and began to sob begging for my life, "I was trying to protect you from yourself," my lungs heaved in my chest as I tried to gasp for air.

"Shut up Bonnie," He seethed through his teeth, "You've done enough Cicero," His voice was husky and deep, "Please show yourself out."

"You're making a mistake," The old man spat with animosity as he stepped towards Jerome, "You don't know what you're doing."

Jerome grabbed him by his collar and pulled the old man into his chest, "It wasn't a request old man I said get out," And he shoved Cicero out the door before locking it behind him.

JEROMES POV

I turned and looked down at Bonnie who still sat perched on her knees, Her hands were clasped together almost as if she was praying, "Thank you god." I rolled my eyes at her blubbering and helped her up. Always tattling on about God this and God that.

"You know it's not God you should be thanking," I grimaced as she gripped my arms and sobbed into my chest. I'd never hear the end of this if I didn't play doting boyfriend so I held her and let her have her tantrum.

"You stupid, stupid boy" I reached down and grabbed her chin harshly glaring into her red, puffy eyes. Then she kissed him, hard on the mouth and my anger melted. She peppered my cheeks in kisses, "Don't you ever run off and leave me with clean up again I was worried sick."

"Bonnibel," I drawled her name and she stopped her assault, "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone what happened here tonight? Hmm?"

She smiled sweetly, "How do you expect us to get married if we're in prison?"

I held her head against my chest tenderly, "You sure know how to tug on my heartstrings darling," I tugged on one of her blood tattered curls, "I think we need to finish cleaning up in here, we wouldn't want to get caught."

She smiled and pick up the bucket of bloodied water, "Where's your sense of adventure Jerome?"

I took the bucket from her hands and dropped it back down on the ground, "I'll show you my sense of adventure," I picked her up and pinned her against the lounge room.

She laughed with abandon, "Oh you're so bad it's good."


End file.
